Working Through The Storm
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: During a drive home Mina and Izuku have to do some emergency hero work. [Established Relationship, aged up characters, pro heroes, car accidents]


The rain was a surprise. Neither of them had checked the weather that morning, so they didn't know to expect the sudden drops of water that splashed onto their car. It fell fast and heavy from the start, a curtain of noise surrounding them as the downpour attempted to drown out the sound of the cars around them. Izuku turned on the windshield wipers and Mina rolled up her window.

"Wow, it's really coming down," she observed as she stared out the window.

"Yeah. Think it will stop before we get home?" he asked. He didn't dare take his eyes off the road even for a moment, though he had the impulse to glance at her while speaking.

"I hope so," she said softly.

The rain didn't stop. It continued to get heavier, to the point that the windshield wipers were barely cutting through the deluge of water. Thunder and lightning was starting to run on their heels and Izuku was driving slower and slower to avoid an accident.

"We might need to stop," he told her. "This is really bad."

Her reply was cut off by the loud blaring of a car horn. A car was swiftly coming toward him and he found himself swerving to avoid it.

"Izuku!" Mina yelled, pushing her hands to the dash board in surprise.

"I'm sorry, hold on!" He said.

The world was a loud blur for a few moments. His foot slammed on the brakes, bu they still felt the impact of he other car and Mina cried out from the surprise of it. It took a moment for them to register that they were no longer moving. Their head was spinning, the crash of thunder sounded to be right above them, and the rain was starting to mingle with the blaring of car horns. Mina moved first, reaching out to place her hand on his. "Izu... Izuku, are you okay?"

It took him a bit longer to get his head straight. She was unbuckling his seat belt and turning his head toward her, looking into his eyes. He blinked away the mild headache that he could feel, forcing himself to focus on her.

"Did you hit your head?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Sorry, I..."

She leaned forward to kiss him, cutting off his response. It was short, desperate, he could feel her gratitude for his well being as she clung to him and he responded in turn. When she pulled away, she pressed her forehead to his. "That was scary," she whispered. "I was worried about you, Izu."

"Sorry," he told her. "I was worried, too." He held her for a moment longer before finally moving away. "Come on, we have work to do. We have to make sure everyone else is alright."

She nodded, smiling weakly at him before letting go.

The noise increased immediately when they opened the car door and the rain had them soaked before they even stepped all the way outside the car. The storm had reeked havoc of the area around them. There were a lot of cars stopped on the road ahead, some seemed to have crashed and others just stuck between the accidents.

"We should call someone for help," Mina yelled to be heard over the storm.

Izuku quickly took out his phone. "I'll send a message," he told her. He had a group chat for rescue heroes in case something like this happened. His friends were spread out among different agencies and it was faster to cast a wide net and wait for someone to respond than to try to get anyone specific

When he looked up, Mina was already checking on the car that had crashed into theirs, melting the lock on the door and opening it to check on those inside. They could cover more ground if they split up, but they wouldn't be able to communicate easily if anything went wrong. Considering how bad the storm was, he didn't want to take any chances with things getting worse. He went to Mina's side as she was pulling the man out of his car.

"He's bleeding!" Mina told him as she carefully manuevered the man into her arms.

"I'll find somewhere safe to set him," he said. He took the man from her arms as he looked around. There was more open road than there was cover and he frowned as he tried to look for cover. The best he could do was a gazebo in the distance. Not the best, but he didn't want to leave them on the ground to the mercy of the elements. He activated full cowl and jumped toward the gazebo.

They worked together like that for a while. Checking on the people in cars, Izuku carrying them to the relative safety and shelter of the gazebo. Ochako arrived with Todoroki, which sped up their efforts significantly, and the paramedics were not too far behind them.

"Are the two of you okay?" Todoroki asked once things were settling down. Ochako and Mina were trying to help the clear the road ahead of debris. There were a fee trees that had been felled by lightning and cars that needed to be moved to the side. Mina was melting the tree and Ochako floating the cars and pushing them to the side.

"Yeah, we're okay. Our car wasn't so lucky though," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Todoroki was looking at him critically, cataloging the scrapes and scratches that he'd received before looking him in the eyes again. "You've been out here for a while, right?"

Izuku smiled. It was nice that his friend was worrying about him. Todoroki had become a lot more aware of others over the years and it still made him smile to see the change. "I'm a little cold and I'll probably be sick tomorrow," he admitted. "But I'm okay for now. Same for Mina, I imagine."

Todoroki nodded. "You could go home now if you wanted. Ochako and I have things under control for now."

Izuku looked over to where the girls were working. They made an efficient team, but Izuku felt bad for not being more helpful, even if he'd only stopped to rest for a moment. "Maybe first we should-"

"Midoriya," Todoroki said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't overwork yourself. If you don't stop, she won't either, you know."

That was true. Since they'd gotten together, Mina had chased him in the charts. Part of the reason was that they teamed up so often and her popularity was directly tied to his, but the other reason was that she worked really hard. He worked himself tirelessly sometimes and when they were working together, she rufused to stop unless he did. It had lead to them both running themselves ragged and getting scolded by their comrades. Mina was never so reckless when she worked by herself and he had to admit that in that way he was a bit of a bad influence on her.

Izuku sighed. As tired as he felt, Mina would be feeling it worse. Her quirk actively hurt her if she used it too much and he'd caught her trying to bandage her injuries in secret too many times. He bit his lip, deliberating further, his instinct to take care of her warring against his instinct to be the best hero he could be.

"The world isn't going to stop if you go home early," Todoroki said. "All that's left is the clean up. Let someone get a chance to be useful Midoriya."

A tired smiled tugged it's way on Izuku's lips. "Alright," he said. "I'll ask Mina if she wants to take a break."

Todoroki shook his head, but he was smiling. "The two of you are too much."

He ran over to Mina, catching her sneezing a few times before he reached her. She was already sick. The guilt settled over her immediately, but he tried to push it aside. It was her choice to keep working after all, he couldn't protect her from that.

"Mina," he called out once he was close enough. She smiled when she turned to her, her face brightening enough that he almost couldn't see how tired she was underneath her smile. Almost.

"Todoroki said that they could handle things from here. Are you ready to go?" he questioned.

"Please," she answered with a smile. "I feel like a wet rat out here." She turned to look around her, checking that all her necessary work had been done. "Yeah, let's go home. Is the car okay? Should be drive? It's still coming down pretty bad."

"I'll talk to Ochako and have her take care of our car," He said. "We're close enough that I can just run us home."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "My hero," she said with a small laugh.

The talk with Ochako was quick. She seemed to be on the same page as Todoroki, pushing him off as quickly as she could and promising that she and Todoroki would take care of everything.

He lifted Mina into his arms to carry her bridal style and she immediately sagged against him. He could feel how tired she was, but she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. He felt warmth blooming in his chest and he kissed her forehead before he began leaping toward their home.


End file.
